


Shut Up Tyler

by saigerrr



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Just a ton of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigerrr/pseuds/saigerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all enjoyed! <br/>If you have any requests just tell me and I write it! Just include a summary and the ship you want! <br/>That's it! <br/>Byyyyeeeeee!!</p></blockquote>





	Shut Up Tyler

Jonathan - H2O Delirious   
Tyler - I AM WILDCAT 

(Third Person Pov) 

Tyler and Jonathan are currently walking home together from their third date. Let's just say that Tyler is a nervous wreck about this. "So.. how did you like the restaurant we went to? Cause if you didn't like it, we can always go somewhere different." Tyler is starting to babble. Jonathan notices and grabs his hand. "It was lovely. I really enjoyed it Tyler." "Oh thank god, I was worried that you weren't going to like it..." Tyler starts babbling again.. Jonathan gives him a reassuring squeeze to his hand. Tyler looks down at him and smiles. Jonathan smiles back. 

■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

When Jonathan and Tyler get to Jonathan's house about an hour later, the sun is starting to set. "I really enjoyed tonight Tyler. I had a lot of fun. I hope we do it again soon." "Really? Me too. I was all worried that you weren't going to like this date.... " He starts babbling.... again.... Jonathan gets tired of it now, and starts to lean up. Tyler, however hasn't noticed because he's doing his babbling. "I mean you probably don't actually like this since we have even had our fir-" He gets cut off by a pair of lips smashing against his. They kiss each other with lots of passion until they pull back to breathe. "Wow... that was... wow. You're a good kisser Jonathan." "You're not so bad yourself" Jonathan smirks. "And Tyler..." Tyler looks at him, "don't be so nervous, I love our dates and I can't wait until the next one." 

That night after Tyler left, they both went to bed smiling waiting for the next date to come. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!   
> If you have any requests just tell me and I write it! Just include a summary and the ship you want!   
> That's it!   
> Byyyyeeeeee!!


End file.
